


The Moping Blanket

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: Hercules is having a bit of an off day.





	The Moping Blanket

 Hercules sat on the couch, wrapped up in blankets. Lafayette was away and he was in dire need of a hug. Today was just a bad day. He normally never felt this way, but today had just been the worst. The sky was overcast and threatening rain, something Hercules normally would’ve loved but it just brought him down some more. He just hoped that Lafayette would be back soon. Though, he’d hate for him to see him this way. 

    It was strange whenever he took this role. Most of the times, the one taking this role was Lafayette. Though, it wasn’t a regular occurrence, seeing as the both of them were energetic and outgoing. It just depended. Lafayette could be very flamboyant at times, and Hercules was used to being outspoken. He did have an older brother, after all. However, they weren’t always happy. They could have a bad day, or something could happen to them. Lafayette called the blanket they used “the moping blanket.” It was a big, fluffy blanket that could completely hide the both of them away. Hercules was convinced that it was an old comforter that they stashed away and he just came home one day and found Lafayette completely wrapped up in it. Now, he guessed it was his turn.

    Lafayette walked into the apartment and immediately took in his surroundings. For one thing, all of the lights were off and, because it was a dark day already, the apartment was darker than it would’ve been during any normal day. 

“I am home.” He called out to address anyone that might’ve been lurking. ‘Anyone’ being Hercules. He heard a muffled groan from the couch and set his things down, before he made his way over to the living room. He was greeted with a  _ sight.  _ Hercules was almost completely devoured by the blanket, only his head and one, dangling arm were sticking out. Lafayette’s eyebrows immediately raised in surprise and he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. He sat in front of Hercules on the floor and studied him. 

“What is wrong? You almost never use the moping blanket!” 

    Hercules let out a sigh and smushed his face into the pillow. 

“I know, Laf. I’ll be fine, though. I promise. Don’t worry about it.”

“How are you going to tell me not to worry about it when you look like this! You look absolutely miserable!” 

“I don’t wanna bother you with it, Laf…” 

“Hercules Mulligan, how many times have I bothered you with my problems while I was in the moping blanket? I want to help you feel better so that you can be yourself. If I cannot do this, I will at least stay with you and let you talk about what is bothering you.” 

“That’s the thing, Laf… I don’t know what’s bothering me. I just feel like shit. I’m telling you, I’ll be fine.” 

“Non.” Lafayette gently pushed Hercules over and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. It was a bit cramped, especially since their couch was small, but Lafayette was determined to make it work. Hercules would usually hold him close until he spilled what was bothering him, if he did at all. Lafayette intended to do just that. He was sure, with enough coaxing and waiting, he would be able to get Hercules to talk to him. 

“What is on your mind, mon amour?” 

“I just… I don’t know. It’s a shitty day. I feel off, it’s humid cause of the rain and I’m just… I feel awful for some reason. I don’t know what it is.” 

“Well… I am here for you. I will be here with you for the rest of the day. We do not even have to do anything! We can just stay together like this or, if you want, we can move to the bed where there is more room. It is entirely up to you. Maybe later, when we are feeling hungry, we can order pizza? Or anything you want?” 

“Laf, you’re spoiling me…” 

“You deserve to be spoiled! It is about you right now!” Lafayette pressed a small kiss to the tip of Hercules’s nose and rested his forehead against his. “I am here to take care of you and get you out of this funk so that you can feel better. D'accord?” 

    Hercules nodded hesitantly. “Okay…” 

Eventually, the two wound up wrapped in the blanket, watching TV and eating pizza. Hercules rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder and Lafayette leaned his head against Hercules’s. Already, Hercules had started to feel better. Looking up at Lafayette and seeing him smile, or even laugh, at the TV brought a smile to his own face. Just being around Lafayette made him feel better and happier. He found that Lafayette rarely took no for an answer when he got into a certain mindset. And, in this moment, Hercules found that he didn’t mind all that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on my tumblr: www.nerqy.tumblr.com


End file.
